Meeting you
by Moe115
Summary: Today: I sat next to a clown on the subway, Walked twenty-three blocks through the rain, Witnessed my best friend get proposed to by my brother, And met the man my parents set me up to marry. new story, testing it at least. AH. BellaXEdward


Today:

I sat next to a clown on the subway,

Walked twenty-three blocks through the rain,

Witnessed my best friend get proposed to by my brother,

And met the man my parents set me up to marry.

CHAPTER 1

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 23 years old, I graduated from Brown University with a degree in Journalism, and I would love to work with you…" I looked at myself practicing the speech I was about to give to any and every paper I could get an interview with. I tugged at my black pinstripe pencil skirt and fixed the collar of my white button down.

"Hurry up, Bella-Bear! It's almost nine-thirty, and your first interview is at ten!" My best friend/roommate/girlfriend of my older brother, Alice, yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" I called back as I put on my heels with a frown. Shoes were meant for comfort, a shoe with a heel does not qualify as comfort. They only make you trip, fall and sprain your ankle.

"Lighten up, girlie! For all you know every single paper could hate you, decline your resume and you'd never have to go in there again!" Alice tried to make me feel better, but it honestly wasn't working.

"I know, but I don't want to work for a paper Alice! I want to write my own book, and if I write for a paper I just won't get the opportunity! And my parents, who are being completely ridiculous, won't pay for me to do that despite the fact that they are loaded! And to top it all off I have to meet the man that my parents betrothed me to tonight!"

"Breathe, Bella. Its goanna be okay, okay?"She held her arms out to me and I sighed and accepted her hug. She really was an amazing friend. "Jasper and I are going to be there tonight when you meet him, and I'm sure if you really don't like him your parents won't make you marry him! I mean, they didn't make Jasper marry that Lauren girl!"

"They didn't make him marry Lauren because he had you, besides Lauren was absolutely atrocious. I saw her at Saks last Thursday and she looked horrible, I know she's trying but the poor girl looked homeless. You'd think with all the money she's got she'd hire a personal stylist…" I sighed and checked my watch. It was quickly rolling towards nine-thirty so I grabbed my coffee from the counter and told Alice goodbye and left for the subway.

I know what you're thinking, if your parents are loaded with money then why are you interviewing for jobs and riding the subway? To answer your non-verbal question, the reason I am doing all of this is to prove to my parents that I don't need a stupid man to take care of me! My father inherited the family business and makes around four million a year, and my mother is high in society here in New York. When I was born-two years after my older brother, Jasper- they decided it would be best if they arranged a marriage for me, so that I would always be taken care of. So, they called up their friends in California, the Cullen's. The Cullen's had just given birth to their son, Edward, only months before and they all decided that we would be married when both of us were twenty-four.

So here I am, sitting on the subway next to a smelly clown eating a hot dog. I looked around at the people around me and saw a middle-aged man with a pedophile mustache and 70's looking glasses staring at me, when he noticed me looking he smiled and showed me his aged yellow teeth. I cringed internally. When the doors opened to my stop 15 minutes later I sighed in relief. On to my first interview!

The interviews went so-so, but they dragged on forever and now I was running late for the dinner where I would meet _him_. I called Alice and told her I would be late and asked her to pick me out an outfit, she agreed and told me we could always be fashionably late. I smiled and continued to the subway station only to find that I had missed the subway I needed to get home! Therefore I had to walk. I called Alice, again, and told her what happened and she told me to meet her at Saks, and that we'd get an outfit there and have Jasper pick us up and take us to the restaurant.

I started on my way to Saks, which was about 20 blocks away, when it started raining. I searched frantically through my bag for an umbrella, but with my luck I didn't have one, nor did I have cab fare. When I finally got to Saks looking like a wet dog the whole of the store stared at me as I walked to the dressing rooms to find Alice standing with my clothes.

"Okay, so you aren't going to be able to try on these clothes….hmmm….Let's go get your hair and makeup fixed. Just pick out which dress you like better, I'll go pay and meet you at the makeup counter." Alice held up two dresses: one was blue, gray and black, long-sleeved and had spiral stripes starting from the midsection. The second was a beige cocktail dress with a gathered neckline and bejeweled belt. It was a difficult decision, but I chose the second. With much help from Alice we left the store within the hour and got a ride with Jasper to the restaurant.

When we got there, my mother rushed me to the table and introduced me to a gorgeous man with bronze hair, and glorious green eyes. He held out his large hand and said, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Edward Cullen."

**A/N: okay, so this chapter is short, and rushed. Because it is nearing midnight right now and I have to go to school tomorrow**** I'm not sure if I'll actually continue writing this…I want to…but I'm not sure what you guys will think. So review and tell me!**

**Oh, and I no absolutely nothing about New York, so I am sorry. I've never even been there, so everything I am getting is off the internet, which is unreliable….**


End file.
